Generic connection arrangements, by means of which connection terminals, for example, can be attached to a wall of an apparatus, are generally known and widespread. A contact wedge is provided in each case on the housing and on the connecting body. The contact wedges are positioned against one another and clamped in order to fasten the housing and the connecting body to the wall of the apparatus. For example, for fastening the connection terminals, the geometry of the housing or of the connecting body is tailored to the wall thickness of the apparatus. Each housing or each connecting body is in this case only suitable for specific apparatus wall thicknesses. For example, the contact wedge on the connecting body can be formed so as to be comparatively long in order to achieve a high degree of flexibility and to ensure fastening at as many different housing wall thicknesses as possible. However, depending on the actual geometric conditions, the connecting body can protrude comparatively far. It is also known to provide the housing contact wedge so as to be spaced far apart from the apparatus wall and, depending on the particular assembly situation, to insert spacer elements in order to ensure that the contact wedges are fastened to one another. However, this increases the assembly cost.